Candy Chiu
"Candy" redirects here. For the type of candy from Summerween, see Loser candy. |goal = To attend the Northwest Fest (fulfilled) |family = Mr. and Mrs. Chiu (parents) |friends = Grenda Mabel Pines Dipper Pines (former crush) Soos Ramirez Wendy Corduroy |enemies = Pacifica Northwest (former) Summerween Trickster Celestabellebethabelle Darlene Bill Cipher |powers = Playing the keyboard Speaking Korean |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |likes = Hanging out with her friends Cool Dudes Boys Sev'ral Timez Monster-Mon |dislikes = Being insulted by Pacifica Northwest "Loser" candy Unicorns |quote = "I hear if you lick a unicorn's neck, it tastes like your favorite flavor in the world!" |signature = }} Candy Chiu (born c. 1999 - c. 2000) is Mabel Pines' and Grenda's cheerful, intelligent and eccentric best friend. History Early life At some point before the beginning of the series, Candy became best friends with Grenda. Season 1 Candy and Grenda go to the Party at the Mystery Shack together in "Double Dipper." There, they meet Mabel after she sits beside them. Mabel inquires as to why Candy has forks taped to her fingers. Candy demonstrates how she uses them to eat popcorn and calls it an "improvement of human being." Mabel then comments that she has "found her people." Later, when Pacifica Northwest arrives, Candy tells Mabel who the girl is, and she and Grenda cheer their new friend on in her competition against Pacifica. After Pacifica wins the contest by bribing Old Man McGucket, Candy and Grenda decide to stay and have a sleepover with Mabel, as opposed to going to Pacifica's after-party like most of the other attendees. It is presumed that the trio spends the night dancing and reading magazines about boys. Candy appears again in "Summerween," dressed as a peppermint for trick-or-treating; however, her and the others' motives change after the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat them if they fail to secure five hundred pieces of candy for him. Thus, she, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper, and Soos begin their trick-or-treating quest. At one point, after Dipper accidentally sends all their treats but the final one into a stream, the gang quickly races to prevent Old Man McGucket from blowing out the candle in his Jack-o'-melon to buy them more time, only to extinguish it with their sighs of relief. The Trickster shows up and prepares to eat them upon learning they have not met his request, but Soos drives straight through him with his truck and destroys the Trickster. However, he reassembles himself and chases the group into the Summerween Superstore. They try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes in the store and end up battling the monster after he eats Soos. Once they are saved by Soos eating the beast, they return to the Mystery Shack, where they enjoy candy, watch horror movies and celebrate pure evil. thumb|left|Candy initiates a body swap fight when she steals Dipper's body. In "Carpet Diem," Candy and Grenda come to the Shack to have a sleepover with Mabel, where they scare off Dipper by threatening to give him a makeover. Later, they find Dipper in Mabel's body and take him upstairs for a second sleepover. After Dipper and Mabel switch back, Mabel tells the girls about the carpet's magical properties and Candy switches bodies with Dipper. Candy also switches bodies with several other people including Sheriff Blubs and Mabel. In the end, everyone ends up back in their own bodies. In "Boyz Crazy," Candy, Mabel and Grenda attend a Sev'ral Timez concert. Afterwards, they sneak backstage, discovering that the band are actually clones being held as slaves by their manager. They release the boys and bring them to the Mystery Shack. Soon after, Mabel becomes highly possessive of them, forcing Candy and Grenda away. Eventually, Mabel decides to let the band go, and the three release them into the wild, in which Candy remarks they will probably not survive. In "Gideon Rises," she and Grenda reappear as Dipper and Mabel prepare to leave Gravity Falls. The two girls are seen comforting each other. They do not appear after that, not even when the rest of the town gathers around the remains of the Gideon-bot at the end of the episode. Shorts She appears in "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," though she is not seen while Mabel and Grenda do flash makeovers. At one point she and Mabel are shown scribbling on each others faces. In "Mabel's Guide to Color," she participates in Mabel's survey of everyone's favorite colors. Later, when Mabel has declared a color emergency, she calls upon Candy, Grenda, and Dipper for ideas on how to make Stan see a rainbow. Candy quickly draws up a plan to reflect a rainbow from the falls into Stan's office window, and everyone agrees with it. She and Dipper stand in the back of Soos' truck and they use a large mirror to reflect the rainbow into Stan's office window. Unfortunately, this creates a painfully intense rainbow-colored light beam that hurts Stan's eyes and also sets fire to some things in his office. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she and Grenda attend the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. After Grenda smashes the "Stañatas," Candy picks up a few of the sweets, and puts them in her jacket. They dance during the music from Mabel's Boombox Sweater. Later she jumps into Grenda's "Get-away-pouch" to escape from the "earthquake." In "Sock Opera," Mabel has Candy and Grenda work as the "production crew" for her Sock puppet performance. When Gabe skates by, Candy whispers in Korean her intention to steal him from Mabel. Later, Candy utters the opening lines of the performance. After the performance is ruined due to Mabel and Dipper's encounter with Bill Cipher, Gabe leaves in disgust. Candy runs after him, saying "Wait, Gabe! Candy still loves you!" in Korean. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment "Abaconings," Dipper and Smart Waddles make a laser gun for Candy. Though she is not seen, she can be heard yelling and shooting the laser gun. In "Blendin's Game," when Mabel mentions that she's been waiting for a surprise party all her life, Candy comes up behind her and throws confetti, yelling "surprise!", only for Mabel to say it's too late. Candy then attends Soos' birthday party, and also goes to Big Gunz Laser Tag with the gang. In "The Love God," it is revealed she attended Waddles and Gompers' wedding. It is also shown that Mabel believes that Candy and Dipper could be a potential future match. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she, Grenda and Mabel are given invitations to the Northwest Fest by Pacifica as an exchange for Dipper's services of getting rid of a ghost haunting her mansion. There, she and the girls are amazed by the event and even more amazed by Marius von Fundshauser. Though Candy and the girls promise each other that he's off limits, she and Mabel go behind Grenda's back and flirt with him in hopes that either one will interest him. However, she and Mabel end up arguing over him, and Grenda sees their betrayal and gets upset. When the ghost crashes the party, she and the girls, along with almost everyone in the room, are turned into wood. Ultimately, they are returned to their normal state, thanks to Pacifica lifting the curse. Ironically, Grenda is the one to interest Marius, to which Candy reacts by calling "bridesmaid." In "The Last Mabelcorn" Candy joins Mabel, Wendy, and Grenda on their quest to find unicorn hair. Candy say that she wants to lick a unicorns neck because she heard that if she did she would taste her favorite flavor. Later, after Celestabellebethabelle told Mabel she was a bad person she decides to cut of the unicorn's hair. Then, after Mabel is mistakenly accused of trying to cut off Celestabellebethabelle mane, she fights the unicorns. In "Roadside Attraction," Candy accompanies the Pines, Soos and Grenda on an RV trip to sabotage various tourist traps across Oregon. During the trip, she suddenly develops a crush on Dipper after he displays a confident demeanor around girls per Stan's advice. She tries to go on a date with Dipper, much to his uneasiness when Dipper is suddenly confronted with all of the girls he flirted with at the other tourist traps. A heartbroken Candy runs away from Dipper, and she goes to seek comfort from Mabel and Grenda. When Stan is captured by Darlene, the spider-person, Dipper seeks help from the girls to save him. While escaping, the gang get stuck on a slow moving tram, and Darlene soon encases them in web. Candy gets the idea of releasing an emergency lever, allowing them to fall on a geyser, saving the gang and defeating Darlene. Near the end of the episode, Dipper apologizes to Candy and she states that she no longer has a crush on him. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Candy is seen when Mabel visits Grenda's house to invite them to her birthday party. Candy, however, sadly declines as at that time of year her parents send her to music camp, and she exclaims that "there is no escape from music camp." Candy then apologizes and hugs Mabel, before watching sadly as Mabel walks away to talk to Dipper on her walkie-talkie for emotional backup. Candy briefly appears in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" with a crowd of townsfolk to tell off Bill at the start of Weirdmageddon, but then flees from Bill with the rest of the town's people. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Candy and Grenda are revealed to have avoided capture or madness and have joined Stan's Group of survivors, who reside inside the Mystery Shack with a number of other refugees. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Candy and Grenda are revealed to have avoided capture or madness and have joined Stan's Group of survivors, who reside inside the Mystery Shack with a number of other refugee's. Later she is seen helping to build the Shack-bot and controls the left arm of it. Later they get defeated by Bill Cipher and surrounded by Bill's Minions. Candy watches in horror as Teeth eats one of the Gnomes. Later after Bill is defeated, she Celebrates Mabel's (and Dipper's) 13th Birthday as they wish them goodbye. Personality Candy is shy and insecure, largely due to being put down by popular girls like Pacifica and for this reason, tends to hang out with other girls that are rejected for being individuals. She enjoys spending time with her friends, whether the activity is going to a party, reading magazines about boys, having sleepovers, trick-or-treating, reading romance novels or simply hanging out. She likes coming up with ways to innovate the human body, such as taping forks to her fingers in order to eat popcorn. Mabel describes her as very cheerful, and she expresses a humorous side. Even though she can be shy, she has a side of her that can be quite like Mabel herself. She is also shown to have a sense of quick-thinking ingenuity much like Dipper's, as she quickly comes up with a plan to help Stan see a rainbow . She expresses a love of photography, taking various pictures with her cell phone that she may post on the internet. She finds Waddles to be adorable, as seen in "Summerween," where during the credits, she takes pictures of him with Mabel and Grenda. Appearance Candy has straight, black hair (that sticks up in some places) and wears round black glasses, and has most often been seen wearing a striped jade shirt, a skirt (which was dark green in "Double Dipper," but brown or purple at other times), white socks, black shoes, and a pink backpack. Along with this, she also has light pink blush spots on her cheeks like Mabel and wears black stud earrings. Candy also has a peppermint candy costume which she wore when she went trick-or-treating with her friends on Summerween. When attending Northwest Fest, she wears a green homemade dress with large gold earrings, and her hair is worn up. Sightings Quotes Trivia *It is possible Candy is of Korean descent because of the Hangul in the picture she took of the Summerween Trickster, and in "Sock Opera," she can be heard saying "I love you" to Gabe in Korean. Her surname, "Chiu," is romanized the same as a Cantonese surname which in Korean would be rendered "Cho" or "Jo"; however, there is an uncommon Korean surname with the correct pronunciation but a different standard romanization, "Chu." **Her entire name is a pun on the phrase "candy chew." *In "The Love God," it is implied that Mabel hopes to establish a romantic relationship between Dipper and Candy. *In the ComicCon 2013 panel, Alex Hirsch stated that Candy Chiu and Grenda are Mabel's "lifelong friends." *Her favorite color is "Magic Vision Poster." *She can play the keyboard. *She had a brief crush on Dipper in "Roadside Attraction." *Candy is in sixth grade. *Candy is Korean and voiced by a South Korean lady, Niki Yang. ru:Кэнди Чиу Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Kids